


Кровь, текущая в венах

by avvis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чистая магия, грязь размытых дорог и тепло весеннего солнца.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кровь, текущая в венах

Грейнджер Драко замечает только тогда, когда она становится подругой Уизли и Поттера.  
«Грязнокровка», – говорит Панси, презрительно кривя губы: она знает всё обо всех студентках, независимо от их факультета и возраста.

У Грейнджер некрасивые зубы, чуть проступающие веснушки на носу и вечно спутанные каштановые волосы. Она – пример того, как не должна выглядеть чистокровная аристократка. Неудивительно, ведь кровь, текущая в её жилах, больше похожа на грязь размытых дождём дорог.

Драко раздражает Грейнджер, эта выскочка, которую слышно и видно на каждом спаренном уроке Гриффиндора и Слизерина. Драко думает, что и Поттера и Уизли она когда-нибудь достанет, что они до этого общались с ней только из-за её почти патологических знаний и возможности списать.

Но они всё ещё вместе, и Драко с грустью смотрит, как в солнечные дни эти трое готовят домашние задания на берегу хогвартского озера.

***

Панси противоположность Грейнджер: идеально ровные белоснежные зубы, молочная кожа и уложенные в изысканную причёску гладкие чёрные волосы. И Люциус, и Нарцисса желают, чтобы она стала его женой. Ведь в венах Панси течёт такая же кровь, как и у него. Голубая, благородная, чистая магия.

Они любят проводить время в подземельях или Большом зале. А Драко хочет посидеть на берегу хогвартского озера. «Солнце испортит твою кожу», – говорит Панси, презрительно морща нос.  
И Драко с завистью думает, что Грейнджер сейчас намного лучше и менее одиноко, чем ему.

***

Зима в этом году слишком холодная и длинная, и, кажется, что она никогда не кончится.  
«Глупости», – говорит Астория, подливая ему крепкого чая.  
Потом подкладывает кексы и уверенно добавляет:  
«Знаешь, воздух уже изменился и пахнет весной».  
Она полукровка, и Люциус, и Нарцисса не против такой невестки: «Удачный ход при нынешней политике министерства».

А после завтрака они выходят на улицу, и Астория, закрывая глаза, подставляет лицо ещё холодному солнцу. Драко смотрит, как ветер трепет её светлые волосы, порча изысканную причёску, и думает, что ни на кого он её не променяет. И у их сына в венах будет течь такая же кровь, как и у неё. Чистая магия, грязь размытых дорог и тепло весеннего солнца.


End file.
